


Point Made

by sabinelagrande



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Percy makes that +6 DEX work for him, Post-Chroma Conclave, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: An argument is interrupted.





	

It's a peaceful night in Whitestone, now that peaceful nights are a thing they can have again. There was a card game at one point, but after Cassandra left with a not insubstantial pile of gold, it devolved into drinking and talking.

Vex is not glad she lost, but she is glad Cassandra took her winnings and split. This is not a conversation she would even think about having in front of Percy's sister.

"No way," Vex says.

"We are in perfect agreement," Zahra says. "Can't be done."

"You seem very sure about this," Scanlan says. "Maybe your sample size is too small."

"It's big enough," Zahra says. "I feel totally confident saying you need the right equipment to know the right path, so to speak."

"So you're sticking by it?" Scanlan asks.

"Absolutely," Zahra says. "It is simply an impossible task."

"I'll drink to that," Vex says, knocking back the rest of her wine. "Isn't this where you tell us an outrageous story about your skills, Scanlan?"

"I'm arguing for my side on principle," Scanlan says. He holds up a hand, wiggling his fingers. "Look at this. I am very comfortable in my prowess, but if it's someone bigger than me-" He lets it hang, shrugging.

"I'm shocked that you're admitting defeat," Zahra says.

"Trust me, I get the job done," Scanlan says. "Admitting my weaknesses just means I know when to play to my strengths."

"I don't need to know about your strengths," Vex says preemptively.

"If I started showing you my strengths, I don't think it would sit well with-" Scanlan says, but he looks up, his tone suddenly changing. "Percy! And Vax! You're just in time to join this rousing discussion."

Percy eyes him. "What are we discussing?"

"Fingering," Zahra says.

"Nope," Vax says, and he walks away.

"And what is the general tenor of the conversation so far?" Percy asks, still looking at all of them very skeptically.

"Those two are convinced you have to have a vagina to be good at fingering, and I'm defending the honor of people without," Scanlan says.

Percy looks at all of them for a moment.

Then he follows Vax.

"You know, you could just vote on Percy's behalf," Scanlan says, and Zahra grins. "You'd know."

"No, thank you," Vex says; this is only partially because she isn't sure of the answer. There are much more interesting naked things, and Percy's quite good at those. She stands up. "But I do know I want another drink and a change of topic. Who's in?"

"Myself, certainly," Zahra says.

"I'll have one more," Scanlan replies. "I don't think you're going to change your minds anyway, not if my best persuasion hasn't worked."

"It very much hasn't," Zahra says.

"They can't all be winners," Scanlan says.

The night eventually draws to a close, with Vex buzzed and making her way to Percy's room; he's probably asleep, and her only real plan is to crawl into bed next to him and curl up. She's not quite tired, but she could be, with Percy's steady breathing lulling her to sleep.

This is what she's thinking, but when she gets there, the man in question is sitting in his chair, reading.

That's okay. There's a lot she can do with an awake Percy too.

"Oh good, you're here," Percy says, marking his place and setting the book aside. He stands up, walking towards her; it's amazing how well she's learned him, because she knows he's up to something just by the way he walks.

"You've been scheming," Vex says. "I can always tell."

"I have a point to prove to you," Percy says, not denying it.

"And what point is that?" Vex asks, cocking an eyebrow at him. 

"You were maligning certain people's skills," he says, "and I happen to be one of them."

"And you're going to take up the banner in defense?" Vex says, amused. 

Percy takes a step forward, in her space now. "I'm going to make you scream from just my hands, and I won't even have to look."

Vex doesn't swoon, but it's a near thing. "Big talk," she says, hopefully covering it. "I hope you can back it up."

"Shall I prove it to you now?" Percy asks.

Vex opens her arms. "Do your very worst."

"Then stand right there," Percy says, walking behind her; she gasps when he pulls her sharply against him. "And watch me go."

Vex grins. "I like it when you get bossy."

"You're better at it than I am, but I have my moments," Percy says. His fingers are already working on the fastenings of her clothing, untying here, unbuckling there, and he has her undressed almost as fast as she can do it herself. He sits at the edge of the bed, pulling her into his lap facing away, her legs bracketing his.

"Darling, you're a little overdressed," Vex says, though she tilts her head to the side, giving him plenty of access as he kisses a line down her neck.

"I just want to emphasize how effortless it all is," Percy says. "Since you think it's impossible."

"Also it's dirty," Vex says. 

"Deliciously so," Percy says. "Now put your arms around my neck, and don't move them."

"Yes, my lord," Vex says playfully, following instructions. 

"That is so very unsexy," Percy says.

"You didn't expect me to roll over so easily, did you?" Vex says. 

He nips at her shoulder, kissing over the same spot. "You've never rolled over for anyone in your life." He smooths his hands over her stomach, tracing up towards her breasts. "Thankfully rolling over is not on my agenda."

"I'm waiting," Vex says, though her voice hitches when he takes her breasts into his hands, massaging them lightly. "You're avoiding the challenge at hand."

"I'm avoiding one of the most common pitfalls," Percy counters. "If you just go charging ahead, of course the results will be unsatisfactory. You need a warm up if you're to get anywhere."

"Then warm me up," Vex says, and she almost doesn't get the words out, struck by the way Percy glances his palms over her nipples, calluses catching in the most delicious way. "Stop interrupting me like that."

"I can stop entirely if you want," Percy says innocently. 

"That is not on the table," Vex says sternly. "Get back to work."

Percy kisses the back of her neck. "Yes, my lady."

"See, it's sexier when you do it," Vex says.

"More practice with doubletalk," Percy says. Vex moves into it when he pinches harder, the slight pain adding to the pleasure. "Also I think the power trip still turns you on."

"Guilty as charged," Vex says, leaning fully back against him, letting his body take her weight. It does feel indulgent, all his clothing against her bare skin, the contrast feeling the sexy kind of wrong.

Percy spends a long time just touching her, massaging her breasts, caressing her skin, and Vex melts into it. All hubris aside, his hands are rather wonderful, and even if she doubts this will work as well as Percy says it will, it's awfully nice to sit here and let him pet her.

He kisses her as his hands work, peppering her neck, her arms, basically anything within reach. He finally lands on the point of one of her ears, where she's remarkably sensitive. It feels so good, warm lips and just a hint of teeth, but Vex knows exactly what's going on.

"You're cheating," she says. "You said hands, but you're using your mouth."

"Funny," Percy says, his voice low in her ear. "I thought you loved it when I use my mouth."

"That's for later," Vex says. She relaxes against him further, wiggling a bit just to tease him- that is definitely not his gun she's feeling- and turns back to kiss his cheek. "Now get on with it."

"Oh, I shall," Percy says, sliding his hands down her sides.

Vex thought she had all of this figured out; as much as she cares for Percy, she also cares about being right. However, her mind is changing with every stroke of his fingers. She thought he couldn't do it, but now she's wondering if she can hold out, attempt to beat him. There are merits to giving in, and as strong as her resolve is, Percy clearly has a knack she didn't fully appreciate. 

She is very much appreciating it now.

Percy spreads his legs, and Vex doesn't have a choice but to follow. She goes willingly; maybe Percy will finally give her some relief, finally touch her where she wants him the most. She'd do almost anything for it right now, just the right pressure in just the right place.

Unfortunately, it's not to be. Percy runs his hands down her thighs instead, palms pressing in, following her muscles as he traces down and back up again.

"Darling," Vex says; she wants to sound annoyed, but it comes out as a whine. "If you don't hurry up, I'm going to do the job myself."

"No, you're not," Percy says, and his hands settle on her inner thighs, so close to where she wants them but so horribly far away. "You still want to know if I can make good."

"That's your problem, not mine," Vex says. "If you bore me to the point where I leave, you've lost."

Percy puts a hand on her abdomen, and quicker than Vex expects, he slides it downwards, settling it over her cunt. Vex's hips jerk, looking for more; she bites her lip, but a groan escapes anyway. "I thoroughly intend to win," Percy says into her ear.

"Fuck," Vex says shakily, as he presses against her with his whole hand, the pressure so sweet but muted by lack of focus. "Fuck, Percy, please."

"In good time," he says, but he finally gives her a tiny bit of relief, withdrawing his hand only to settle his fingers on her clit. She groans loudly as he moves them, not too hard but not too gentle either, just how she needs it. She didn't know he had her number quite this well, but she's learning all sorts of things right now.

Finally he presses his fingers into her, and Vex moans at the feeling of fullness, something she's wanted so badly finally hers. She's so wet that she think she might be dripping onto his pants, but she doesn't care, can't care when he's rocking in and out of her, fingers curved for easy friction right where she needs it. She doesn't know how he got so good at this, and honestly she's dying to learn, but it's not important right now. She wouldn't do anything to stop him from driving her crazy.

"I can't believe you thought I couldn't do this," Percy says lazily. "I'm almost offended."

"I promise I'll never doubt you again if you'll just make me come," Vex pants.

"That sounds like a fair bargain," he says, moving his fingers faster. She clings to him, spreading her legs wider and tilting her hips up, trying to get more of him. He gives it to her, gives her everything he wants, doesn't stop until she's right on the edge.

"Percy," she moans, but he doesn't stop, just keeps moving his talented hands, and she comes, her back arching. He keeps going, drawing the last of it out of her, until she relaxes against him. He rests his hands on her thighs, a soothing touch as she recovers.

"You win," Vex sighs. She finally moves her arms, stretching the stiffness out of them after so long in that position.

"I think in this particular case, I won the battle, but you won the war," Percy says. His hands are on her hips, but he lets her go when she turns, sliding off his lap.

"You did such a marvelous job, darling," she says, sinking to her knees in front of him. "I think you deserve a reward."

"By all means," he says, and he hurriedly undoes his fly. She takes it the rest of the way, pulling his cock out and wrapping her lips around it.

Percy is beautifully predictable; he never fails to get worked up by pleasing her, and now is no exception. Within minutes he's bucking up into her mouth, and Vex rolls with it, taking him as best she can. It's barely any time before he's coming; she doesn't pull away, just swallows him down.

After he recovers, Percy tugs her up, pulling her onto him as he collapses onto the bed. She kisses him, a hand laced into his hair, getting her fill before she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Well, you've successfully come through for your side," Vex says. "And for once, I am happy to be wrong."

"I'm not so sure you are," Percy says.

"Oh really?" she says.

"I'm not discarding the idea that I am a superlative exception to that rule," he says.

Vex laughs. "You complete ass."

"And yet you love me," he says.

"What can I say?" she says, pecking him on the cheek. "You are a superlative exception."


End file.
